wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ''' ---- Darkstorm still felt very uncomfortable, awkwardly shifting sound.---- Shadowsong let out a silent hiss of pain.Silverstar' 17:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Flightsong sniffed around. --- Cardinalkit hopped up to Shadowsong and sniffed her. "Flightsong wanted me to watch to hurt cats while she looked for herbs," he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) The tortie warrior blinked at the kit in amusement. "Alright, just don't poor my wounds, or eat any herbs."'Silverstar' 17:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I know," Cardinalkit stated proudly. "I've been helping Flightsong with herbs for a moon now. Do you need water?' he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, that's be very nice." Shadowsong gazed around camp. The clan needed a new deputy, but...a lot of cats were injured.'Silverstar' 17:23, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalkit fetched the water soaked moss and gave it to Shadowsong. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:27, January 1, 2016 (UTC) After getting a drink, the molly felt much better, almost revived. So, she decided it was time to go for a walk.'Silverstar' 17:29, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Be careful, and if you need help, just scream!" Cardinalkit told her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:33, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I'm no elder,i can walk fine." She replied over her shoulder calmly, disappearing into the undergrowth.'Silverstar' 17:35, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar lied in the greenleaf sunshine, watching the Clan. A few cats had died in the fire, Eclispetail being one of them, but besides her, the Clan seemed to be doing fine. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:38, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong scowled to herself silently, gently kicking a pebble. She remembered Fernstar's lack of response, and flattened her ears.'Silverstar' 17:42, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar saw Shadowsong. He tensed. ''I don't know if it's the right time to tell her... what if when I tell her she won't feel the same after the way I reacted? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:46, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong closed her eyes, as their were clouded with sadness, but she continued walking, despite nearly running into multiple objects.Silverstar 17:48, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar took a deep breath and followed Shadowsong. "Shadowsong?" he murmured softly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong flinched in surprise. ''Has he come to ridicule me? Kick my 'cursed' hide out? She slowly turned to face her leader. "...Yes?"Silverstar 17:51, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I wanted to say... I'm sorry about the way I reacted, I was jut surprised.... and I didn't realize that... I like you too," Fernstar meowed, hoping it didn't sound weird. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:53, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong kept her gaze on her leader, brightening up a bit. "Oh, I....that's nice to hear."'Silverstar' 17:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I mean, I love you, Shadowsong.... and.... I was hoping if we could try and get this to work?" Fernstar asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong was taken back, stepping backwards a bit with her jaw dropping. "I-I....you really mean that? Oh Fernstar..."'Silverstar' 17:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar nodded and purred. "I mean it, Shadowsong." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:00, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Then I'll do anything in my power to make this workout," she replied softly, stepping forward to touch her nose to his.'Silverstar' 18:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar purred and twined his tail with Shadowsong's. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong gazed up at the sky. "Do you think the clan will ever be the same after the fire?"'Silverstar' 18:05, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar didn't know how to answer. "I'm sure we'll be fine... but.... I don't know for sure." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:07, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong let out a soft sigh. "I sure hope we recover fine, I mean, we haven't been threatened by other Clans, but I still worry." She then nodded back towards camp. "And we need a new deputy as well, but you must take your time...the clan can only deal with so much change."'Silverstar' 18:10, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar coughed in her sleep. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar shifted. "I will pick the perfect one... hopefully...." he murmured. ---- Doveclaw yawned. --- Cardianlkit eyed Birdsoar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (sounds like cardinal's gonna be mca) Birdsoar didn't realize that Cardinalkit was eying her up: she was fast asleep. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, the lil dude probably will) Cardianlkit sniffed Birdsoar and sat down next to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (<3) Birdsoar snorted and rolled over. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:56, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardianlkit began to worry and nudged Birdsoar softly on her shoulder. "Birdsoar? do you need water?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar blinked open one eye to see Cardinalkit nudging her. "Hmm? Not really, I think I just need some more treatment on these burns, they're starting to get sore again," the white she-cat grunted. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Flightsong used the last of her herbs, she's out getting more now, I'm in charge until she gets back," Cardianlkit mewed with a twig of pride at the last part. "I could get wet moss and set them on the burns to cool down though." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:09, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "That would be much appreciated, Cardinalkit," Birdsoar sighed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:11, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardianlkit nodded and ran off to fetch the moss. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:12, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar waited patiently for Cardinalkit to bring back the moss. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalkit returned with the moss hanging from his jaws. He let them slip onto Birdsoar's burns. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar sighed with relief as the moss was put on her burns. "...Thanks..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:16, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardnalkit nodded and began to pad away. "Oh yeah, if you need me just scream!' he mewed and hopped away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdspar purred with amusement at the kit, before she felt herself growing tired again. She then curled up and fell asleep again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sure you will," Shadowsong agreed, shuffling her paws. "Let's get back to camp, my wounds are really starting to pester me."'Silverstar' 22:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar nodded and they headed back for camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Once back at camp, Shadowsong lay down, resting her head on her paws.---- Darkstorm went hunting.'Silverstar' 23:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Flightsong returned to camp with comfrey. ''The fires nearly taken everything... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Starkclaw greeted Fernstar with a nod.— [[User:Minkclaw|[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Starkclaw sat cleaning his pelt he'd been out lately and had run into a kittypet whomhe felt soft towards and she had told him she was expecting his kits.— [[User:Minkclaw|I'''m'' n''ot'' s''ay''i''ng'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns]] 16:23, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar's wounds had nearly healed over, and the she-cat was feeling pleased as she sat beside the warriors' den. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:45, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Shadowstreak padded around. Shadowsong's wounds were starting to heal better, however, some of her fur was yet to grow back. Meanwhile, Darkstorm went hunting, returning with a few mice. After placing his catches in the fresh kill pile, he saw alone awkwardly, lifting a paw and tugging on a thorn.Silverstar 03:21, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight saw Darkstorm and walked up to him. "Did I really say that to you?" ---- Flightsong worried and paced around. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:05, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Starkclaw lay sleeping in a patch of sunlight.— User:Minkclaw 14:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) "Er, about thinking I'm cute? Yeah, you did." The dark gray tabby tom awkwardly scooted away, only to grin to himself as he thought of something. "...I wonder what your father would do if I told him?"Silverstar 00:04, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "I am so sorry about that! I didn't know what I was saying and- wait, what?" Tanglelight stopped when she realized what the tom just said. "You wouldn't dare." Ashstorm (talk) 01:35, January 13, 2016 (UTC) His dark blue eyes gleamed with mischief. "Oh yes I would." Darkstorm responded grimly, angling his ears towards Fernstar. "It's my turn to have my fun, is it not?"Silverstar 01:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Dude, I was drugged out on poppy seeds," Tanglelight slightly begged. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:02, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm gave her a sloppy, cruel grin. "Well, I guess you'll just have to learn your lesson, won't you?" The blue=eyed warrior responded in a rumble.Silverstar 22:15, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Okay Darkstorm, really, stop," Tanglelight pleaded, starting to get worried. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Birdosr groomed herself, taking care on the patches with fur that was just starting to grow back. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Rune scrambled to her paws, snapping awake from her nap, as Tanglelight's pleading reached her ears. What on earth- ''her ears flattened at Darkstorm's broad figure. Without thinking, she stomped over rudely. "Hey!" ~Ging Tanglelight flicked her ears. "Hi, Rune." [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 03:18, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Rune lowered her voice to a husky whisper, shoving Darkstom purpousefuly to the side. "You gonna let this tom control you?" She growled, raising an eyebrow. Birdsoar hissed quietly as she licked a patch of new fur too roughly. (new sig c:) --look me in the eye 04:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm flattened his ears in annoyance, displeased with the other car rudely barging into their conversation. Ignoring her completely, he turned back tho Tanglelight, his eyes glowing in amusement. "I was only getting back at you, for Starclan's sake. I won't tell your dad, 'specially when he looks so happy..." he talked off, and it suddenly got him like a punch to the gut. "...he's...he's mates with Shadowsong now, isn't he...?"Silverstar 14:20, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight's eyes widened and she swung her head to spot the two cats. "Huh? she is? I haven't talked to her in a little while, maybe she is? I want to try and find her.." she mewed sitcking her nose in the air. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I...I guess they are...good for her." Darkstorm's shoulders sagged in sadness, the humorous glue in his blue eyes gone.Silverstar 14:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight noticed his mood change. "What's the matter?" ''Ash''''storm'' 14:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) He lowered his head, keeping his gaze on the ground. "...me 'n Shadowsong were good friends, i even kinda liked her...but that'll never happen now."Silverstar 14:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Oh.... I'm really sorry about her... but I understand this pain, the same thing happened to me, well kind of, but you'll get over it in no time, hopefully at lest, and at lest she's happy," Tanglelight stopped talking when she was about to enter a stupid story. Tanglelight gave Rune a tiny glance. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:34, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm shook his head. "No, not that easily. Shadowsong's my only true friend."Silverstar 14:37, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight ducked her head. "I'm sorry you lost her," she glanced around giving Rune one last 'sorry, we can talk later' look and went back to Darkstorm. I never helped a cat who lost their love before... I don't know what to do! ''Ash''''storm'' 14:40, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm closed his eyes. "...She never loved me like that anyways, she always saw me as a brother."Silverstar 14:41, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, and she's happy, and that's all that matters, that's how I got over Fireblaze, I knew he and Shadowstreak would be happy, if she even liked him back..." Tanglelight's tone a slightly bitter at the mention of Fireblaze. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:44, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "I know she'll be happy, I just..." He shook his head slowly. "We'll never get to hang out anymore."Silverstar 14:47, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Of course you will, just not as much, why don't you try talking to other cats? get a couple more friends? It's not that hard, I'm friends with everyone in this Clan! I think..." Tanglelight mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:50, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, but you're basically famous." Darkstorm pointed out. "I'm an every-day warrior, and you? You're daughter of our very leader."Silverstar 14:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Well, yeah, but, I'm super weird too, this gets a lot of attention, and I talk with more cats and get more friends! I'm friends with CaveClan cats, RockClan, not sure about DawnClan... or StormClan...." Tanglelight meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "I don't have much time for talking with random cats, I work hard. Besides, I don't really...trust the other Clans."Silverstar 14:56, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight scratched her ear. "You can talk and work at the same time, and you have to rest some point in time, why not try it then?" ''Ash''''storm'' 14:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm shook his head. "When I rest, I need it, so I sleep."Silverstar 15:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight rolled her eyes and sighed. "Your being very hard to work with. Are you even trying?" ''Ash''''storm'' 15:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Rune rolled her eyes and stalked away. It's so annoying, starting drama instead of actually doing stuff... who cares about Darkstom's pathetic love life anyway? ~G Darkstorm frowned. "Well, no, but ask i do is work. How's that interesting?"Silverstar 15:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight shrugged. "I don't know." ''Ash''''storm'' 15:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Exactly." He pointed out, frustrated. "I wish i wasn't such a boring every-day cat, i wish i was different."Silverstar 15:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Oh! I can totally help with that! we can start now!" Tanglelight mewed excitedly, her eyes shining and she gave a skip of excitement. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Her sudden burst of enthusiasm frightened him. Did she have some evil plan? "U-Uh, what do you mean?"Silverstar 15:33, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "You don't want to be a normal warrior, right?" Tanglelight asked him, narrowing her eyes. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "No, of course not."Silverstar 15:46, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Then do what I do!" Tanglelight mewed and hopped away. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:47, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "That's not- I don't know what you do!" Darkstorm called after the molly.Silverstar 15:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Then follow me!" Tanglelight called back. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:51, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Ok, ok..." Darkstorm muttered under his breath, rising to his paws and loping after Tanglelight.Silverstar 15:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Okay," Tanglelight began, stopping at the river. "We're fishing." ''Ash''''storm'' 16:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The dark tabby cast her a confused glance. "How will this make me different...?"Silverstar 16:04, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Because I hunt fish and only fish, and have you ever seen a ShadeClan cat swim?" Tanglelight meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Fish is gross, and...water and cats simply don't mix."Silverstar 16:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Fish is awesome and waters a dream come true," Tanglelight mewed, then sprang into the cool water. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:09, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm leaned back and shivered as he was splashed with water. "N-Not n-natural!"Silverstar 16:10, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "You don't want to be normal, so..." Tanglelight looked from Darkstorm to the water and back again. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "No, no no! I don't want to be normal, but I don't want to be insane!"Silverstar 16:13, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Liking water isn't insane, it just means your special to have the courage to try and test it out, and you slowly fall in love with it," Tanglelight mewed, dipping her head underneath the small waves and shot back up. "I learned how to swim by watching otters too." ''Ash''''storm'' 16:16, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm leaned forward, finding it harder to hear her. "Look, I can't even-" He let out a yelp of surprise and fell into the water.Silverstar 16:18, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "That's the spirit!" Tanglelight mewed through the water. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:19, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "I-I can't swim!" Darkstorm yowled, his head disappearing underneath the water.Silverstar 16:23, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight dove after him and yanked him to the air. "Just move your paws like your walking." ''Ash''''storm'' 16:25, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm moved his paws fiercely, desperate to not die.Silverstar 16:27, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Do it a little calmer, just take long, gentle strokes," Tanglelight mewed and swan the way she said to. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Though his heart pounded swiftly and loudly with fear, Darkstorm slowed and lengthened his strides.Silverstar 19:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight studied his movements. "Your doing it right," --- Flightsong worriedly gathered watermint nearby and saw the two cats. They must be drowning! she thought in terror and ran over, about to jump in and save them. Cardinalkit watched Flightsong with amazement. "I think they are just swimming but okay." ''Ash''''storm'' 19:31, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm, however, was already getting cold, and his joints felt stiff. "I-It's s-so c-c-cold!"Silverstar 19:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "We can get out now if you want," Tanglelight murmured, swimming back to shore. Half way out of the water, Flightsong sprang at her and yanked her onto dry land. "Are you hurt? were you drowning?" ''Ash''''storm'' 19:37, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm stiffly dragged himself onto the shore, shivering greatly in the process. "I-I think my whiskers are icicles..."Silverstar 19:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Flightsong turned her horror filled eyes on Darkstorm. "Were you both drowning? did you swallow water?" Tanglelight flicked her tail. "Honestly, Flightsong, we were just swimming." Flightsong looked about to faint. "Swimming?" ''Ash''''storm'' 19:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm continued to shake, his pelt soaked. "Y-Yeah, I w-wasn't very excited either...."Silverstar 19:43, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Lie in the sun and don't enter the water again," Flightsong mewed. "Your going to probably catch whitecough now!" she fretted and hopped away to go back to her mint. Cardinalkit watched her. "I see Flightsong's taking to being medicine cat nicely," Tanglelight mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:46, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Frostkit shivered as she was brought to the border. This scary, dark forest was her new home? Already terrified, she let out a pitiful wail, clinging to her mother's leg.Silverstar 02:13, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight heard the cries of a kit and moved towered it. ---- Winterkit padded into ShadeClan's land with her head down. Dewkit padded next to her, humming cheerfully. "Isn't this an awesome adventure?" he asked. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:59, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Pinekit glanced at the ground. 01:31, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm rested in the warrior's den, his fur fluffed, as he was still cold since swimming.---- Shadowsong went hunting.---- Frostkit whimpered as Lilyflower said her last words, lumbering off to RockClan, where she would eventually die of depression. Tucking her silver mottled tail between her legs, the she-kit began to shake in fear.Silverstar 01:32, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Cardainlkit saw Frostkit, shivering in the cold wind of near Leafbare. He was out looking for herbs. "Hello there, are you lost?" ''Ash''''storm'' 01:35, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Frostkit immediately cowered away from the ginger tomkit, continuing to quiver. "M-My momma left me here, and she took my brother somewhere else...sh-she said she didn't want us to get sick..."Silverstar 01:38, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "You must be from RockClan, Vinefur talked to Flightsong about a sickness. You are welcome to join the Clan," He was cut off from thunder overhead and rain suddenly began to fall. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:40, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Frostkit let out another wail as she was soaked by the rain, causing her to get colder. Great, she was cold, hungry, abandoned, and now soaked by rain water. "Th-That's why my momma dropped me off....I kinda have no choice."Silverstar 01:43, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalkit nodded through the rain. He nudged her to her paws. "We should get back to the Clan," he meowed and let his nearly water proof tail hang over her. He really didn't want Flightsong to have a heart attack about having a kit with a cold, not to mention not wanting the kit getting a cold in the first place. He began to lead the way to camp. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:47, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Upon smelling a heavy scent of RockClan cats, Shadowsong got onto the defense. She switched from hunting to patrolling, and practically stumbled over Cardinalkit and a tiny she-kit, who was clearly fairly young. "Cardinalkit? Who's this, why's she here?"Silverstar 01:48, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "She's joining ShadeClan," Cardinalkit announced simply and kept walking to camp. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:52, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong gave the two kits a concerned look. "But she's so young...why would a RockClan cat drop their kit off here? In this weather?" She lowered her head to pick up Frostkit by the scruff. Based on how the she-kit was walking, she was exhausted, likely from grief.Silverstar 01:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "RockClan has a sickness, her mother dropped her here so she wouldn't get ill," Cardinalkit mewed, trailing behind the warrior. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC) The primarily black warrior frowned, deciding to get her prey later. "...that's a sad thing...I'm guessing her mother was ill?" Frostkit gazed up at Shadowsong lazily. "...she didn't have that sickness. My daddy died, and so did all but one of my littermates. She got really really sad."Silverstar 02:03, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalkit couldn't help but pity the poor kit. A white she-cat and a gray tabby tom padded out of the undergrowth suddenly. "Frostkit!" the she-kit mewed quite happily. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:06, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Frostkit flinched in surprise, and Shadowsong cast the tomkit a confused glance. "There's more? How many kits were dropped off, Cardinalkit? I fear we have no queens...they may starve."Silverstar 02:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "I thought it was just one..." Cardianlkit meowed. "Don't worry! We're nearly old enough to be apprentices, we can feed ourselves, and we can help Frostkit, and I'm Dewkit," the gray tabby tom mewed excitedly. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:11, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, but...." Shadowsong trailed off, glancing at Frostkit. "...you need a queen to feed her, she cannot survive on water." Frostkit simply closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep in the warrior's jaws.Silverstar 02:13, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "What if we chewed up prey? won't that work?" the white she-kit pipped in sounding fretful. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:14, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse Category:Roleplay